


Catching Up

by Dotdotbeepdot



Series: Hobo Dark and Afro Wilford [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series), markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Crying, Don't be fooled by the earlier tags this is really fluffy, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Laughter, M/M, Nightmares, Pining, Rollerblades & Rollerskates, Sharing a Bed, mostly implied - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 06:44:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18889276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dotdotbeepdot/pseuds/Dotdotbeepdot
Summary: "“You mentioned you wanted to learn about life nowadays correct?” Something in the way Wilford said this made Dark wary."Wilford shows Dark around his little town.





	Catching Up

**Author's Note:**

> I really like this chapter!! It made me v happy making it despite knowing the oofer the next chapter is gonna be. BUT!!! This is just a light hearted little fic in my little series!!

After he got his name, Wilford suggested they sleep for the next few hours and get up bright and early to show Dark around this little town he has adopted. Dark thought it was a ridiculous idea― he had things to do, a man to find― but he didn’t even get to tell Wilford so, as he crashed down on the bed with Dark and promptly passed out. Dark knew there wasn’t another bed in the room― as it was way too small to fit another― but he looked over Wilford’s shoulder to see if there was at least a dingy couch he could lay on.

Nothing.

It didn’t matter, he wasn’t tired anyway.

He tried to distract himself from his thoughts while still trapped in the bed with the bigger man. Really, DA’s body was so small compared to the boulder that was Wilford. Dark’s positive he’s gotten bigger since the 1920’s. He thinks it’s because of all the alcohol and whatever those small pills were. William did like to drink back then, often needing a bail because he was openingly drinking during prohibition. He felt a slight pang in his chest as he stared at the man’s restless face. His drinking must’ve got worse with everything that happened.

Wilford continued to squirm in his sleep, the old bed creaking as he jostled it. He was panting and whining under his breath. He sounded in pain. Dark looked at the clock and out the window, deciding that the sun was out and Wilford had enough sleep. He quickly turned to his old friend and grabbed his shoulder tightly. Wilford jerked in his hold and let out a sob that startled Dark into letting go.

“Wilford,” his voice sounded oddly loud in the stiff air. He adjusted his position so he was lying on his side, facing the other. Dark grabbed his face a little softer than when he grabbed his shoulder and repeated himself until he started to calm down.

His whines and heavy breathing slowed to a minimum. He leaned into Dark’s hand, pressing it into the pillow below them. Letting out one last shaky breathe before his eyes snapped open suddenly. He gave a sleazy grin upon seeing Dark across him and gave a kiss to pad of his thumb. Dark’s face turned to disgust and he pulled away, standing up from the bed and brushing off his coat and sweater.

“I can’t believe you slept in that.” Wilford chorkled, stretching like a damned cat. He didn’t seem bothered by the fact that he was crying moments ago.

“I didn’t sleep,” Dark deadpanned. He didn’t want to admit he was afraid to sleep for a while. “Didn’t you say you wanted to show me around today?” It wasn’t a question really, he had nothing more to think about than what life was like now a days. Wilford visibly perked up at that, hopping up from the bed with a bright smile on his face.

“That’s right!” his hands bounced to his hips as he searched around the room for something. “Thank you, dear friend, I almost forgotten! My memory’s not how it used to be, you know.” he little out a little exclamation when he found what he was looking for, bending down to pick up the tiny pill. He swallowed the thing dry and gave a full body shiver with an exaggerated kick of his leg as he got going again. Dark really did wonder what those pills even did.

“Alright,” his words slurred fast through his teeth as he rushed around the room, looking once more for something. “Alright, alright, alright. Ah!” Wilford snapped back straight up as he held his pink afro in his hand. Dark didn’t even realize he wasn’t wearing it. Wilford wrapped it around his head, tongue sticking out as he carefully focused on stuffing his curly black hair under the wig. After that, he ran to the bathroom and checked himself out in the mirror. Dark rolled his eyes when he winked at himself, clutching his arm behind his back impatiently. He jumped and took a step back when Wilford was suddenly right in front of him with that too wide smile.

“Well! Off we go huh, Darky?” He grabbed Dark’s bicep and lead the scowling man out of the motel.

Right off the bat, the town looked much different in daylight. More cars were driving through as people went to work, kids were standing at a stop sign with book bags thrown over their shoulders and a small cigarette in their mouths. No one was lined up on the sidewalks and intimidating men weren’t parked outside the doors. It would look very cheery and nice if it weren’t for the police tape and officers surrounding the car Dark had arrived in. They must have found the body.

Wilford didn’t seemed fazed by the mess and greeted everyone around. The people were surprisingly calm about the death as well, smiling and greeting Wilford back, some asking who Dark was, some asking where was he last night as he ‘just kinda disappeared.’ Dark didn’t say hello to anyone, not really caring about the people of this small town. He only cared about taking down Mark. Mark and that was it.

Suddenly, Wilford stopped, and Dark still too caught up in the thoughts of revenge, crashed into his chest. He looked up, frustrated for being stopped. Wilford, however, was smiling at him widely again.

“What is it, Wil?” Dark hissed through his teeth. He didn’t know why he was being so short with Wilford. He crossed it off of just being frustrated at being no closer to his goal.

“You mentioned you wanted to learn about life nowadays correct?” Something in the way Wilford said this made Dark wary.

“Yes… and?” Dark raised an eyebrow at the taller, realizing how close he and Wilford really were. He could really see now how short DA’s really was and how tall Wilford was.

Wilford’s smile was almost shark-like and before Dark could even blink, he shoved him inside the building next to them.

It was similar to the building last night, but now he wasn’t so taken aback by the bright lights and loud music. It had a large hardwood floor in the middle of the room and a couple of people on it, rolling on it. Dark looked around more to see everything else was covered in carpet and a few machines were thrown against the walls, flashing brightly colored signs.

He didn’t get to look around much more before Wilford was pulling him over to a booth looking area. A young man stood inside, looking rather bored until he caught sight of Wilford. He smiled and greeted him cheerfully― did everyone know Wilford in this town? Wilford asked for two ‘roller skates’ and rushed Dark to the benches once he got them. Dark was dropped down into the hard seat and Wilford slapped the shoes against his chest. Dark quickly grabbed them and huffed.

“Roller skating!” He cheered as he slipped the shoes on, impossibly fast in tying his shoelaces. “Very, very popular pastime in the 70’s. Mostly with the younger crowd, but we don’t look a day over 30!” he got the other shoe on just as fast and slapped Dark on the shoulder.

“You maybe, yes,” Dark stared down at his own skates. He wasn’t quite sure this was a good idea. This body was terribly broken, from the fall and the awful pain was anything to go by. If he were to slip, his spine could shatter. “I, however, look like a corpse.” It wasn’t a joke, but Wilford clearly took it as one.

He barked out a laugh, throwing his head back and slapping his knee. It really wasn’t that funny, but Dark did feel the pain in his chest lighten a little at the true joy in Wilford’s voice. He slipped on the shoes and tied them up, more confident now with Wilford making the situation a lot more light-hearted.

He tried standing, and immediately slipped.

Thank God, Wilford caught him before his back collided with the bench behind them.

Wilford steady him before standing up himself, miraculously not slipping. That was terribly unfair. He slowly lead him and Dark to the hardwood. Dark was all too focused on his feet, pushing hair behind his ear to keep eyes on them, that he wasn’t aware Wilford’s hands holding onto his waist to steady him.

As soon as they hit hard floor, Dark slipped again. His hands went back to grab Wilford’s arms as they tightened around his middle.

“Don’t worry, Darky,” Wilford whispered, surprisingly calm in his ear, but amusement still ringing in the back. “I won’t let you fall again.” Dark didn’t even notice the nickname, relaxing slightly as they slowly glided around the edges of the rink.

It wasn’t until Dark got the hang of it did he notice the hands still wrapped around him. He slapped at Wilford’s arms, the darkness lashing around him, but not hurting him. Wilford chuckled in his ear and moved away, making Dark stumble slightly and grab at the front of Wilford’s shirt blindly, his other hand keeping hair out of his face. Wilford laughed again― God, would he stop that― and gently pried his hand off his chest.

“Here,” he wrapped their hands together and Dark gripped it tightly. “Now if either of us fall, the other is gonna fall with them.” 

Dark actually laughed at that.

They continued to skate cautiously around the rink, Wilford all but dragging Dark after him. At one point, Wilford had jokingly let go of his hand and Dark grabbed it with both and glared up at him. He joked and talked and Dark had even laughed at a few stupid stories. Wilford tried spinning them and Dark had shrieked and held on tightly to his hands, looking behind him to make sure he didn’t fall. 

Or to hide his smile from Wilford. 

He’s convinced himself it was the former.

Once it was all over and the young man from earlier said it was quitting time, Dark and Wilford were still laughing and stumbling at a joke he made. His chest fluttered as they walked home and for once he wasn’t really aware of the little town around them as once more, people were lining up in the streets to get into loud buildings with bright flashing colors coming from the windows.

They laughed as they made it inside their room, Wilford bypassed all the pills and drinks covering the floor and tossed his wig on a chair. Dark didn’t even think about Mark as he climbed into their bed, Wilford and him talking from where he was in the bathroom, cleaning himself up slightly before bed.

For the first time in his life, Dark wasn’t thinking about Mark, and he liked it.


End file.
